


Saturday Mornings in June

by Caught_up_in_Circles



Series: Riley/Desi Drabbles [1]
Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:53:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27776425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caught_up_in_Circles/pseuds/Caught_up_in_Circles
Summary: Riley and Desi snuggle.
Relationships: Riley Davis/Desiree "Desi" Nguyen
Series: Riley/Desi Drabbles [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2032015
Kudos: 8





	Saturday Mornings in June

**Author's Note:**

> I'm easing myself into the pairing so I thought I'd start with some drabbles.
> 
> I'm of the understanding that drabbles are 100 words long. I'm traditional like that 😉

"You smell nice." Riley was curled up like a cat in Desi's lap.

"I'm sure that's not true."

It is." If Riley could have snuggled closer she would have. She couldn't.

"You smell like," Riley nuzzled Desi's neck, "lemon verbena, cleanness and Saturday mornings in June."

Desi shifted to tuck Riley into her arms. "What do Saturday mornings in June smell like?"

"You. Like," smiling when she inhaled through her nose, humming as she exhaled, Riley closed her eyes, "warmth, freedom and excitement...or more like the promise of excitement."

Riley's hair was soft against Desi's cheek. "I like that."


End file.
